1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine generator comprising an engine including an intake device and an exhaust device which are connected to an engine body, a generator connected to the engine, and a fuel tank for supplying fuel to the engine, wherein the engine, the generator and the fuel tank are mounted on a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an engine generator is already known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 5-11367 and the like. In the known structure, an engine body is mounted on a frame with its cylinder axis disposed horizontally, and a fuel tank is mounted to the frame at an upper location in which it covers the engine and generator.
When a vertical engine with the cylinder axis of an engine body extending vertically is used in the engine generator, the intake device and the exhaust device connected to the engine body are disposed to protrude sideways from the engine body. Therefore, if the fuel tank is disposed above the engine and the generator as in the known engine generator, a wasteful space is produced below the exhaust or intake device within the frame. This is undesirable for providing reductions in size, weight and cost of the engine generator.